


Untitled

by xenasoul



Category: True Detective
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenasoul/pseuds/xenasoul





	Untitled

Cohle looked at the family home and wanted to run away. But then to Hart caught him and he could not escape anymore. He entered holding that bouquet of flowers totally out of place and handed it to Hart awkwardly. The man sneered.

“Flowers? What the fuck. But thanks.”

"You’re welcome.”

“Now behave yourself, okay? Stay a few minutes and then go away.”

“You want me to go?”

“That’s not it. But look at you, Rust.”

Cohle looked away. Martin was right, he should not be there. Martin sighed and put his hand on Cohle’s forearm.

“Hey. Drink some coffee.'ll Help.” Martin whispered with a softer look. Cohle nodded and accepted the coffee mug that Martin offered. He drank under the watchful eyes of his partner. Cohle did not like that because it made his skin itch uncomfortably and he didn’t know why.


End file.
